


I'll Make a Man Out of You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Allura's leading their training session.</p><p>(aka, allura kicks everyone's ass and how do you write fights 2k16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make a Man Out of You

“Alright, team. We’re going to try something new.” The paladins stared at Allura in her battle uniform, striding into their training arena. “I’m fighting you.”

Shiro nodded, completely unsurprised by such a suggestion, and turned to the shocked rest of the paladins. “Alright, who wants to go first against her? Keith, how-”

Before he could volunteer a quickly recovered Keith for the job, Allura cut him off. “No. I’m facing all of you at once.” She stepped into the middle of the room with them, and pressed a button on a small remote-like device she held. Automatically, a ringed barrier rose up around them. It wasn’t tight, but it wasn’t exactly plenty of space, either. Perhaps ten feet in diameter.

She tossed the remote out of the circle, and it passed harmlessly through the barrier. “We’ll play a game, me against you.” The Altean smirked, and shivers of fear crawled down most of the paladins’ spines. “Once you leave this ring, you can’t get back in. If I knock you out of here, you’ve lost. You have to try to get me out of here, or at least be the last one standing.”

Allura gave them no time to let that sink in. “Ready? Go.”

Lance was the first victim, and before he could even get his bayard out, Allura slammed into him like a truck. The skinny boy flew out the barrier, landing on his rear with a yelp, before he stared, wide-eyed, at the chaos. On one hand, he was the first out, and he wasn’t gonna hear the end of that from Keith later.

On the other hand, thank god he wasn’t involved in that.

Pidge was the closest, and Allura went for her, next. The small trans girl quickly abandoned any thought of team solidarity and SLID underneath Keith’s braced legs, shrieking. Keith was prepared for Allura’s advance, though, and swung his bayard - Allura caught it on her arm and grinned. They braced against each other, her armored arm against his sword, expressions fierce, before Shiro came up from behind her and grabbed her in a chokehold. “We need to work together!” he called, but Allura just grinned.

In a beautifully executed move, the Altean - who did not need to breathe as much as a human, something that Shiro had not taken into consideration - flipped the black paladin forward so he smashed right into Keith. He let go as all the air was knocked out of his lungs, landing squarely on the younger paladin. Keith wheezed, trying to grab for his sword and push Shiro off at the same time.

Before Allura could finish them off, Hunk yelled. “Eat gun, princess!” She looked up just in time to lunge to the left and avoid a shot from Hunk’s blaster. He had to brace himself at almost the very edge of the circle to be able to use the monstrous weapon, and Pidge clung to his leg, the small girl serving almost as a BRACE for him. Otherwise, the power of the shot might knock him out of the circle.

Allura smirked.

Keith had just managed to shove Shiro off and stagger to his feet, but the Altean gave him no time to recover. She _shoved_ him forward with the full force of her body towards the other paladins, who yelped and scattered. Too bad. If they had all ganged up on her at once, they might’ve won. 

The red paladin caught himself before he accidentally stumbled all of the way out, only to see Allura bearing down on him. “Shit,” he swore, bringing up his sword. She ducked, utilizing Altean powers to temporarily shrink, and slammed him in the gut. The force behind it was enough to send him out of the circle. Two down, three to go.

Righting herself to full size, she whirled, taking in her opponents. All three had recovered. Hunk was on the opposite side with his gun. Pidge was sticking close to him - good. At least two of the paladins were making sense and sticking together. Shiro, though…

Instinctively, Allura ducked, narrowly missing the punch the black paladin was sending her way. Good. Good. She had a plan.

She ducked and weaved, doing her best to avoid every single blow Shiro sent her way as she carefully steered them through the circle. It was difficult, to dodge and not hit back. He caught her with a few glancing blows, and Allura couldn’t help the grimace of pain every time. He clipped her shoulders. Her side (quiznak, did that one kill), her leg. If Allura had to keep this up, she would lose.

Thankfully, she didn’t.

All it took was a simple surprise - instead of dodging like she had been, she caught his arm. Allura had a split second to relish the look of surprise on his face before she hauled him up and _threw_ him at the other paladins. They screamed. Hunk was knocked clear out of the circle, dropping his gun half in and half out of the barrier with a clatter. Pidge managed to dodge most of it, but she was fairly certain Shiro’s foot had clipped her shoulder.

Shiro - good, good, very good Shiro - had managed to grab onto the floor, slow his momentum. One hand remained inside.

Technically, he was still in the game.

For the moment, she ignored him, picking up Hunk’s gun and pulling it completely inside. She aimed it right at Pidge. The girl paled. “Y-You know, I think this is time for a strategic retr-”

Before the trans girl could finish her sentence, or even panic and leave the circle, Allura performed her trademark move: fucking threw the gun at her. Pidge yelped - not shrieked, surprisingly, as she had already demonstrated she had a pair of lungs on her this game - and found herself flying out of the circle to join the three boys on the floor.

Lance glanced at them, all laying on the floor, none getting up. “Holy shit,” he observed without much tone of surprise. “Allura really can throw.” With that, he turned back to the game. “Kick her ass, Shiro!” The other three paladins let out a groan that he supposed was an accompanying cheer. Eh, he’d take it.

Allura surveyed them for a moment, before turning to her left. Shiro had managed to pull himself back into the ring - you were counted as out unless ALL of you was outside the barrier - and he staggered to his feet. It was clear he had gotten the wind knocked out of him, and Allura grinned, striding over to pick him up the armor and growwww so he couldn’t touch the floor with his feet.

Granted, he could probably hit her here. But it would lack any real momentum, and Shiro must’ve known how fruitless it was, because he let her talk first. “Any last requests, Shiro?”

He smiled. “A kiss, princess?”

“A-Ah-” She could feel her face flood with heat, and Lance and Pidge wolfwhistled from outside the barrier. “Shiro!”

“I thought you’d want me to be honest.” Ohhhh, how she both despised and loved the grin on his face. She set him down, still towering over him, before shoving him out of the barrier and following quickly after.

“Just in case you were trying to cheat,” she explained, giving a grin as she leaned down.

“Me? Never.” He leaned up, and they met in the middle for a kiss.

Pidge laughed, and nudged Keith with her elbow as the other two whistled at the kissing couple. “He was totally trying to trick her, but she caught on.”

He nodded slowly, surveying them. “He shouldn’t have let her push him out…”

She snickered. “He got too caught up in her blush. Distracted by the cute.”

Even Keith had to half-smile at that one. “Doesn’t surprise me. We should train with kittens next time.”

“Man, I like the way you think.”


End file.
